When I Find You
by DMcInk
Summary: Eric and Pam face off after being given an order to kill each other from Governor Burrell.


**Just a one shot I wrote after the events of 6x05**

**I hope you enjoy**

**and reviews are always appreciated. :)**

.

.

* * *

**When I Find You**

A roar escaped Eric's chest as he propelled the silver tipped stake through the viewing glass within the locked chamber he and Pam had been placed in, he watched with fury as the glass gave way to the power behind the weapon.

The Governor gasped and fell back out of his chair as the stake pierced the chest of the armed guard who slumped to the floor, his heart giving up instantly from the lethal injury to his heart.

"You'll have to do better than this, governor!" Eric growled as he swaggered to the glass flashing his fangs, the psychiatrist who had been studying on Pam gripped Sarah Newlin's arm and dragged her from the small room along with the governor who frowned with anger at the Viking vampire.

"You will pay for this, Northman!" he shouted before the silver door slammed shut, locking and bolting automatically preventing any attempt of escape.

Eric turned his attention to Steve Newlin who had been left behind, his eyes filled with horror as he realised that there was nobody who could protect him from Eric's wrath.

"Hello, Steve" Eric hissed sarcastically while looking through the small hole that the stake had caused

"Please don't kill me, I had nothing to do with this!" the newly turned reverend pleaded desperately as he remained seated in his chair with fear.

Eric growled, turning to look at Pam who sat at the opposite side of the chamber looking angry and confused.

"Did you speak of me to that psychiatrist?"

She gazed up at him for a few moments

"I never mentioned your name, but you will probably believe that Bible bashing fucktard over me. It seems that you'll take everyone's side over mine these days."

Eric clenched his jaw at his progeny who glowered up at him with irritation and hurt, he would deal with her later but right now his attentions were focused on Steve.

"Now is the time to pray to your God for forgiveness, Steve, because you will not receive it from me!" Eric smirked and lifted his clenched fist, punching the glass with incredible power that shattered the entire screen which separated him from the reverend.

"Mr. Northman, please!" Steve screeched in fear before running to the silver door crying out for help, his pleas however, fell on deaf ears.

Jumping into the gallery Eric leaped forward and grabbed the reverend by the blue prison shirt and threw him into the chamber, he tumbled carelessly onto the floor before crawling towards Pam in fear

"Please, help me!" he cried pathetically, his arms grabbing the sleeves of her shirt desperately

Pam growled and shoved him off her, her eyes filled with rage and disgust at the dorky vampire who was no more than vermin to her. It would give her satisfaction to see him turn into a pile of red goo, then there would be one less annoying asshole in her life.

"Fuck off" she stated bluntly, he would receive no sympathy from the cold blonde who looked up at her maker with clenched teeth.

Eric looked at her as he swaggered towards the reverend, his expression unreadable as he took Steve by the scruff of the neck pulling him to his feet.

"Give me your stake" he sighed reaching forward for the weapon that Pam continued to hold in her palm

She glowered up at him but did as he said and handed it to him, Steve struggled in his grasp crying and muttering apologies but his time had come to an end. Gripping the weapon tightly Eric twisted his fingers in Steve's hair and pulled his head back forcing him to look up into the Viking's eyes.

"Say hello to the true death you sack of shit" he growled, slamming the stake into the chest of the reverend who screamed before bursting into blood and guts.

Pam winced as the remains spurted over her outfit, landing in her hair and on her face

"Just fucking great!" she hissed through her teeth, standing to her feet she stormed past Eric and towards the gallery while pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it to the side.

Eric dropped the stake and sighed, he too had been covered in blood but it didn't bother him.

"Pam..." he began

"I believe you need to see to your progeny..." she interrupted, turning her back to him as she faced the silver door.

Eric gazed at the back of her head for a few moments, he could feel the tension radiate from her body but it wouldn't stop him from going to her.

"You are my progeny, you will always be my progeny" he corrected her

"I don't have a maker anymore, those days are over." Her voice was low and sad, the anger still very much evident in her tone.

Eric frowned at her words but realised that she was hurt, he couldn't blame her either. If Godric had made a snap decision to turn another vampire without his knowledge then he would be angry too.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked softly, slowly making his way towards her

"Yes" she answered without hesitation "Stay away from me."

Eric chuckled under his breath, he could read her like a book and knew that Pam's version of stay away from me was please comfort me.

"You did well tonight with convincing Burrell that we would kill each other" he smiled, stepping up into the gallery and taking a stand behind her.

"I always do well." She growled "But you don't seem to think so."

Eric sighed and walked around to stand in front of her, but she refused to meet his eyes and continued to stare ahead blankly with her arms folded defensively.

"That's not true, Pam" he argued "You know I love you and you know I'm proud of you, do you really doubt this?"

Pam finally looked up at him with frustration

"How could I not doubt it?" she huffed with a shrug of her shoulders "All you ever do is kick me down when I try to stand up, everything I say or do is never good enough for you Eric."

He frowned and took a seat beside her, sliding his hand across the back of her chair he stared at her even as she avoided his eye contact by looking at the ceiling.

"I can't feel you anymore" he began "And yet I still can feel the pain I have caused you, and for that I am sorry. It was never my intention to make you feel as if you no longer mean anything to me..., this is important for you to understand." His fingers reached across her shoulder as she clenched and unclenched her jaw, her eyes searching the blank wall in front of them as he spoke to her with sincerity.

"I need you Pam, more than anything... you have been my life for the last hundred years and I plan for you to remain here for the next hundred and the hundred after that. I said forever, _I meant it_." He said, the passion in his tone breaking through in a small growl.

Pam turned to look at him, her eyes gazing into his with uncertainty and hurt knowing that this could be the last time they were together.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" she whispered, feeling cold tears spill from her eyes

Eric leaned into her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him firmly; kissing the top of her head he rested his cheek in her hair

"No human or vampire will bring harm to you, not unless they kill me first" he murmured, cradling her in his warm embrace.

Pam gripped onto him tightly, her blood tears sliding down the blue fabric of his prison shirt

"I need to ask you something" she whispered into his shoulder before pulling away from him

Eric looked into her eyes and smiled softly as she wiped her tears away with the back of her wrist

"Will you love me again?"

He frowned for a second pondering over her question before he realised what she meant, sitting forward in the chair he gazed at her lips. His mind blazing with thoughts and images, taking in a breath he allowed his eyes to meet hers again.

In silence he stood to his feet and began to remove his blood stained shirt, she watched in anticipation as he threw the scrunched up fabric to the side and untied his pants.

Standing to her feet she took in a shaky breath as he leaned forward to grab her waist, pulling her flush against him he hooked his fingers beneath the fabric of her blue pants pushing them down her slender legs. His eyes searched hers as she looked up at him with desperation, she needed to feel something with him again.

She needed this and he would be a liar if he said he didn't need this too. Taking her chin in his grasp he placed a tender kiss on her lips, the taste of the blood from her tears greeting his taste buds with sweet saltiness that was addicting. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Pam allowed him to lower them to the floor of the gallery where he began to place a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck and across her chest. Her fingers ran through his blond hair, her body alight with this strange yet familiar feeling of his hands and mouth caressing her.

He was being so gentle, she never remembered him being like this but it felt magnetic. Lifting his mouth to hers again he pressed the tip of his nose against hers, staring into her eyes as his large calloused hands slid down her arms to grasp her wrists.

Pulling them above her head he licked her bottom lip with a smile as he moved into position between her legs, she spread her knees to accommodate his large frame and felt her chest heave with unnecessary breaths. It was incredibly nerve-wracking, to be beneath him like this again but it felt right, so damn right.

He breathed against her lips and stroked his thumbs across the delicate skin of her forearms where she had sliced them open a hundred years ago, his fangs begged to be inside her but that would have to wait. He wanted to be gentle, he had never been gentle but tonight seemed like the appropriate time to let her know how much he truly loved and appreciated her.

His eyes asked for consent as he rocked his hips against hers, she moaned and arched her eyebrows at the sensation. A pool of liquid surged between her legs as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his torso simultaneously giving him the okay he needed to continue.

Running his lips against the soft skin of her neck he thrust forward and entered her with one smooth stroke, he groaned at how tight and wet she was. Nothing had changed, she felt just as amazing as she did the first night he had made her his.

Gasping into his ear Pam slid her hands down the length of his back and felt her entire body shudder as he began a slow and paced rhythm, his girth stretching her again for the first time in several years and it felt amazing.

"du kommer alltid att vara min" he groaned as he thrust forward to the hilt, her walls already beginning to contract around him, her warmth making it difficult to maintain a steady pace. "Du är min räddning, Pamela."

Crying out as his length hit a sensitive spot within her womb she arched her back and grabbed his shoulders,

"och du är min, Viking!" she breathed, her hands sliding up his abs and to his chest.

He snarled and leaned down to claim her lips as his fingers slid between her legs to rub her clitoris in frantic circles, she cried into his mouth and he swallowed each moan with eagerness.

"Come to me" he whispered against her mouth, his fangs scraping her lips as his length pierced her womb again and again until she finally caved beneath the pleasure.

Crying and gasping, Pam felt the coil in her belly snap as her orgasm ripped through her like a storm. The delicious pleasure shot through her body, reaching to the tip of her toes to her head. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as a flash of white filled her eyes and her fangs bit into his neck as he continued to move within her.

Keeping a painful grip on her hips he stroked within her slick heat two more times before releasing a roar as he spilled inside her, lifting his hands to her cheeks he rested his lips against her neck and gently pierced her skin to draw blood as he came. His seed filling her for the first time in years as her blood filled him, and it felt amazing. Pam moaned as he licked and sucked from her, she needed this from him. She needed to know he still loved her and it brought a smile to her face knowing that he did.

"I love you" she whispered, licking the remains of his blood from her lips as the wound on his neck disappeared

Pulling free from her skin he smiled and rested his lips against hers for a moment to catch his breath, his fingers stroking her cheeks gently as he gazed into her eyes with adoration.

"I love you." He repeated his voice smooth like caramel as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling her to rest on his chest.

"What if they separate us again?" she frowned

"Not going to happen, you're mine and nobody will lay a finger on you." He assured, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her hip.

Pam smiled and kissed his neck, her hand resting on his torso as she closed her eyes and fell into death for the morning. Eric gazed up at the ceiling as he held his progeny close, she would be the death of him one of these nights but he didn't mind one little bit.

"Insubordinate darling" he whispered against her ear, smirking as a small smile curved at her lips.


End file.
